Shirahima Syo
by Bunny11
Summary: Harry's enjoys watching the snow fall, and will even go outside at night to watch it, which lead to troble one night. And who is this strange yet beautiful woman? ONE-SHOT.


Hello mina-san! My first Harry Potter fanfic! Woot!This is an AUone-shot with no set year. SoHarry can be as old asyou wanthim to be. It is also somewhat a crossover with CLAMP's Shirahima-Syo. 

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter or Shirahima-Syo. They belong to J.K. Rowling and CLAMP. Both very wonderful women.

* * *

Harry Potter strolls around the lake enjoying the beauty of the snow that had covered Hogwarts ground the night before. Being Christmas brake most of the students were home with their families, and the ones that were still at Hogwarts, including Ron and Hermione, had decided to sleep in seeing as it was eight in the morning, making Harry the only person outside.

He reaches a secluded spot near the forest and lies down in the snow watching the snowflakes fall from above. The snowflakes remind him of a book he found in the library about Japanese legends. In it there was a story about when it snows it is the snow princess crying. "I wonder what's making her sad," Harry said quietly to himself.

"What's making who sad?" Harry head jerks up to see Dumbledore standing above him, his eyes twinkling.

Harry gets to his feet and dusts snow off of himself. "No one, sir," he answered, "I was just think about a book I read the other day."

"I see," Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling enough to give Harry the feeling the headmaster knew what he was thinking. "May I suggest we head inside. It's quite chilly today, and I believe Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger will be wondering where you are." They begin walking back to the castle, not noticing the shadow watching from the forest.

* * *

Three nights later finds Harry in the Gryffindor common room reading the book about the snow princess. Everyone else has already gone to bed, leaving Harry alone. He looks at his watch and notices it is eleven o'clock. He closes the book, but doesn't feel like going to bed. He looks out the window and sees it is snowing again. After a minute of watching the snowflakes float through the air Harry sneaks up to the dorm and takes his invisibility cloak from the trunk. Putting on the cloak, he quietly sneaks out of the common room, through the castle, and onto the grounds.

Once on the grounds Harry moves back over to the spot by the lake he was at three days before. He takes the cloak off and lies down. He smiles as the snowflakes tickle him as they land on his face.

Suddenly Harry hears growling from behind him. Quickly sitting up he turns and finds a large wild dog with very sharp teeth looking at him hungrily. Harry reaches for his wand, but doesn't find it in his pocket. 'Great time to leave my wand in the dorm,' he thinks angrily to himself as another dog comes up on his other side, leaving only going into the forest as an escape. The dogs pounce at him, but miss as Harry scurries into the forest.

He runs deeper and deeper into the forest dodging roots and trees for what seems like hours, but in reality is only minutes, with the dogs still on his tail and him slowing down. He glances back and sees the dogs catching up. He tries to run faster, but his foot catches a root and he rolls down a hill. He scrambles to his feet, but sees a wall in front of him. Turning around he sees the dogs glaring down at him from the top of the hill. 'I see the headlines now 'Boy-Who-Lived Killed by Rabid Dogs.' Voldemort'll have a field day.'

One of the dogs jumps at Harry, but before it hits him a wolf comes out of nowhere and tackles the dog. A second wolf attacks the other dog on the hill, and two more flies up to Harry like guards. 'Wait, flies!' Yes, the wolves, pure white like snow, seem to be made out of thin air. The hind legs of the two wolves that are fighting the dogs seem to still be part of the wind scenic they are still moving.

The wolves quickly chase off the dogs and turn to Harry. He shrinks against the wall nervously hoping they don't decide to eat him instead.

"Do not fear. They will not harm you." A woman emerges from behind a tree to Harry's right. She looks Japanese despite the fact her skin is as pale as the snow. Her black hair is long enough to brush the snow, and she wears a white kimono. The only color on her is the hint of red eye shadow at the edge of her eyes and her bright red lips. Although she seems young her eyes show years of wisdom, possibly even more than Dumbledore. Harry thinks she is the most beautiful person he has ever seen.

"Are these wolves yours?" Harry asks as the wolves move over to her.

"Yes, they are," the woman replies. She moves closer to Harry and removes her top kimono and wraps it around him. "You should not be wondering around so late at night. It is very cold and dangerous."

Harry didn't realize just how cold he was until she put the kimono around her. He pulls it closer around himself and looks into her black eyes. "Who are you?"

Harry suddenly felt very sleepy, falls into the woman. Just before the darkness takes him he hears her say, "I am the snow princess."

* * *

Harry wakes up to the sound of Hagrid finding him outside his hut that morning. He scoops him up in his arms and rushes off to the hospital wing. On the way up Harry noticed he still had the kimono before he slipped back asleep.

* * *

When Harry wakes up again he sees the headmaster sitting beside him. "Ah, Harry. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, sir," Harry replies.

"That's good. I dare say you gave Hagrid quite a scare," Dumbledore says, his eyes twinkling. "May I ask what you were doing outside?"

Harry had been dreading that question, "I was…out watching the snow."

"And you didn't bother coming in?" Dumbledore asks with a questioning look.

"No!" Harry says reassuringly. "I was by the forest when two wild dog showed up…" He tells Dumbledore about his encounter with the wild dogs, wolves, and woman. When he finished Dumbledore was looking thoughtfully at him.

"That is very interesting," he says. "Do you know who this woman was?"

Harry shakes his head. "But before I fell asleep I though I herd her say she was the snow princess. Do you think she could be telling the truth? Could she really be the snow princess form the Japanese legends?"

Dumbledore strokes his beard. "She could be," he says and looks at the table on the other side of Harry. He follows his gaze and sees the kimono she had wraped him in. "She could very well be."

* * *

And there you go. bows I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I like to hear what people think and what I need work on. Now, it's...3:34 in the morning here so I am going to bed. Oyasuminasai. 


End file.
